To Regain What I Lost
by Hellzeldagirl
Summary: Matilda Ambrosius had her life robbed from her. Now summoned as a Caster in the 4th Holy Grail War, she has chance to regain her life. But will she be able to with the twisted fate of the 4th Holy Grail War. It will push to the limit of her humanity or will it break her.
1. Prologue

The pain was unreal. It was the most pain I felt in my life, worst then the time I broke all my ribs at the same time.

I was laying in the arms of Anne-Marie. Tears flowing down her face. I felt a warmth on my wounds. She was trying to heal me, trying to keep me alive. She promised my mother that she would keep me safe.

I could hear her talking to me but I couldn't process the words. It meant nothing to me.

Then I felt it, my life slowly slipping away from me. My vision was going blury, I could see black spots in the corners of my site.

Regret fill me. All the things I plan to do that I wouldn't be able to do. Fall in love, get marry and have children. I wouldn't be able to fulfil my promises to Chi.

"I d-don't want to die," I chocked out before my wolrd faded to black.

* * *

I cried and cried in the darkness. I wasn't quite sure where I was. Limbo? Most likely, it definitively not heaven, thankfully not hell. I couldn't care any way. I was crying in self-pity and regret.

 _"Heed my words,"_

Those words broke through the darkness and silent my crying.

I looked around the darkness to see if anyone was there.

It was darkness as far as the eye could see. Was I going mad? As I went to bury my face back into my hands again, the voice spoke.

 _"My will creates your body,"_

Creates my body? Was I being revived? I had another chance to live. If it was, I was taking it.

 _"And you sword creates my destiny"_

The voice continues. From what I could tell from the voice it was a female. There was wisdom in the voice but not much. The woman must be around her 30's or 40's.

 _"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me,"_

The Grail? As in the Holy Grail? No. It must be something else. Grail, Grail, Grail... It must be the Grail War that I heard about. From what I can remember, seven magus summon seven heros to fight for the Grail, and the victor gets to make a wish on it. That's it! If I can win the war I can continue on with my life.

 _"I here by swear that I shall be the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

 _You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power come forth from the circle of binding._

 _Guardin of the scales!"_

"I agree to be your servant in this war! So, grant me a body!" I yelled back.

The darkness fill with a bright light.

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded by the light. When I open them again my location had change. I was no longer in the darkness but in some kind of basement. A magic work shop.

In front of me was a woman, probably the owner of the voice that summon me here. My master. She was small, she looked Asian to me. She was clothed in ever-green colour blazer with some kind of formal dress underneath, with dark green heels. Her hair was black, pulled back in an clip.

My master wasn't alone in the room. She was join by two priests, a man in a red suit and another man, who was leaning on the wall opposite from me. He was wearing gold armour... I was definitively not getting along with him.

"What is your class and who are you?" My master asked.

"I am..."


	2. Chapter 1

*Half a year before the 4th Holy Grail War*

Yuriko Hashimoto was a 39 year old woman, whos goal was to reach the Akasha, the root of all knowledge. It was actually Hashimoto clan goal to reach the root since the clan's birth. The clan had tried all different ways to reach the root but there was only one way for them to do it, to win the Fuyuki Grail War.

That's why Yuriko was in Fuyuki, making preparations for the war. Her first stop was Tohsaka residence. The Tohsaka and Hashimoto were old allies, who both wanted to reach to the root. Yuriko was hoping they could team up to destroy the other masters then they would battle for the Grail. It didn't matter which one of them won, as long as one of them could reach the root.

Yuriko looked at herself in the mirror again before she left the hotel. She smoothed out her white dress then fiddled with the 3/4 length sleeves. Stroking her raven black hair then making sure the large clip was tightly held in place. Then she met her own crimson brown eyes in the mirror.

"You can do this Yuriko. Make the Clan proud," She encourage herself.

Now she was ready, she grabbed her blazer and handbag as she exited the hotel room.

Taking a taxi to south Miyama town. She had made the journey to Tohsaka residence a thousand times, but it didn't stop her heart from pounding because importance of her visit.

Knocking on the wooden door of the Tohsaka house brought a strange sense of peace to Yuriko. Aoi, Tokiomi's beautiful wife opened the door.

"Oh, hello Yuriko" Aoi greeted as she let Yuriko in.

"Hello Aoi. Sorry for visiting without notice," Yuriko apologize.

"No, it's fine," Aoi told her.

Rin popped her head out of one of the rooms near the door.

"Yuriko!" She came dashing out of the room to hug the older woman.

"Hello Rin," Yuriko chuckled, returning the hug as well as stroking the child's hair.

Looking up at Yuriko, Rin tilted her head.

"Why are you here?" She curiously asked, thou it did come off a bit rude.

"Rin!" Aoi went to tell off her but Yuriko stopped her.

"It's alright Aoi," Yuriko smiled at her. "I am here to see your father," She told the curious child.

"He's up in his study, perparing for the next war," Aoi told her. "I'll go and tell him that you're here," She went on ahead of Yuriko.

Rin detach herself from Yuriko. They took each other's hand then followed after Aoi. Rin told Yuriko about all the new things she had learnt on they way to her father's study.

When they arrived at the study, Aoi was holding the door opened for them. Tokiomi was standing up from his desk to greet his guest.

"Yuriko, it's nice to see you again," He greeted her with a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again too, Tokiomi," Yuriko greeted back, letting go off Rin's hand to shakes Tokiomi's.

"So, what brings you all the way to Fuyuki?" Tokiomi asked after the handshake.

"Important business," Yuriko told him, looking down at Rin who was staring back.

"Rin go with your mother," Tokiomi told her.

Rin pouted before muttering 'fine'. Aoi whisked Rin away to another part of the house. Tokiomi gestured for Yuriko to take a seat on the couch behind her. Both took a seat on opposite couches to each other.

"Hashimoto clan has tried all but one ideas to reach the root," Yuriko started off the conversation.

"To use the Grail to reach the root," Tokiomi guessed.

"Yes," she confess. "The elders would like me to win the Grail for them. And I thought the best way to win the war was to team up with you, since our goal is one in the same,"

"I see," Tokiomi mumbled to himself. "It's logical. To choose one of the three founding families of the Grail War to form an alliance was the best choice, and our families have been allies for centuries,"

Yuriko nodded at his statement.

"Its doesn't matter which one of us wins, as long as one of us can makes it to the root it's fine with me," Yuriko told him.

Tokiomi nodded, his mind was made up. He could have both Kirie and Yuriko fight for him in the war then each other. Who ever won he would battle and defeat then claim the Grail for the Tohsaka.

"I agree to your alliance in the Grail War," he told her, shaking hands once more. "If I may ask, what servant are you planning to summon in the war?" He inquired.

"I was hoping to summon a Caster. The most famous one of them all," she told him.

Tokiomi's eyes widern. She wasn't thinking about summoning him.

"Yes, I'm going to summon Merlin. The wise wizard that helped King Arthur,"

"I assume you have the perfect catalyst?" Tokiomi asked.

"Yes. It's a jewel that once belong to him, he was quited fond of it. It's been ship to me as we speak," Yuriko informed him. "What about you? Who will you be summoning?"

"A legend among legends, the King of Heros, Gilgamesh," He told her. The look of surprise was clear on ravenette's face. "And like you I have found the perfect catalyst to summon him,"

Nodding to him, Yuriko stood up.

"I see we have everything sorted here. I must be going. I have a lot of things to be doing before I can summon my servant. Hashimoto house has fallen into disrepair during our time away from Fuyuki. I must see to it's repairs," Yuriko informed Tokiomi, leaving him to his thoughts. " I will contact you when my catalyst has arrived," She said as she left the room, going to say goodbye to Aoi and Rin before she left the house.

Now alone, Tokiomi had time to think about what to do. The first thing was to inform Risei and Kirie about the change of plan. Then he would need to introduce them to Yuriko. He would then give some information to Yuriko about the other masters. This Grail war was going to be intresting.

Half a year has passed since the day Yuriko made her alliance with Tokiomi. He had introduce Yuriko to Father Risei, the Supervisor for the 4th Grail War and his son, Kirie, another master in the Grail War. The four of them had discuss the plan for the war.

Yuriko's catalyst to summon Merlin had arrived a week after she arrived in Fuyuki. Tokiomi asked her to leave the summoning until he had summon Gilgamesh.

Now the time had come. Tokiomi had just summon the King of Heros, who was less then reluctant to help them.

It was now time for Yuriko to summon Merlin. Everyone was gathered in the underground workshop at Hashimoto house. Yuriko had already set up the magic circle for the ritual. She now was standing ready to begin the summoning ritual.

"So, who is this mongrel I'll be working with?" Gilgamesh questioned.

He was leaning on the wall behind everyone else, dressed in his golden armour looking utterly bored.

"I will be summoning magus called Merlin," Yuriko told him. "He's considered one of the most powerful magus in history," she added on.

Yuriko turned away from everyone, ready to begin the ritual. Her eyes met the sapphire on the small table on opposited side of the circle. The small oval sapphire according to her research, it was once apart of a pendant that Merlin used to where all the time.

Yuriko took a deep breath before starting the ritual.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times but when each is filled, destroy it," Yuriko started off quitely, slowly getting louder as she got further in. "Set," the circle started to glow once she said it. "Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I here by swear that I shall be the good in the I shall defeat all evil in the seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power come forth from the circle of binding. Guardin of the scales!"

The light from the circle filled the room. When it faded away, shocked filled everyone. Standing in middle of the circle was no man but a young woman, no older then 21.

The woman had white hair with lavender hue. Her hair fell around her hips, the right-hand side was plaited while the rest was left down. Her bangs were neatly cut above her bright yellow topaz eyes. Her clothes were a mix between ancient and modern. The shirt was styled to look like a medieval tunic with a mandarin collar. The tunic's sholders had been cut out and shaped into a oval, with silver fabric lining it. The sleeves fanned out until it reach pass the elbow. The tunic was a pale turquoise colour. Around her waist was a thick leather belt. She also wore a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown hiking boots. Around her neck was a white lace choker with a blue jewel in the centre.

The woman stared at them, probably wondering who they were.

"What is your class and who are you?" Yuriko questioned her.

"I am Matilda Ambrosius and I've been summoned in the Caster class," she told them.

Yuriko had gotten a Caster but not the one she wanted. She had no idea what this woman abilities were or what magic she practiced.

"Well, isn't this not interesting," Gilgamesh piped up.


	3. Chapter 2

Silence filled the large tatami room up in Hashimoto house. Everyone - apart from Gilgamesh, who had relieved himself from the up coming conversation - was present in the room. On one side of the room sat Yuriko, Tokiomi, Kirei and Risei, on the other side was Caster.

Caster looked nervous, she had no idea what was going on. After introduceing herself the air became tense, had she already done something wrong? Before she could ask, her master instructed her to follow them and thats how she came to be in this room. Now she was waiting for her master to start talking to her.

Yuriko took a deep breath to compose herself before faceing Caster.

"Caster," Yuriko started off. "I must inform you that I wasn't trying to summon you but another. I hope you understand summoning you has cause some minor problems to our plans,"

"I understand. I guess you would like me to tell you about my skills?" Caster asked.

"Yes. It would help us to adjust our plans," Tokiomi told her.

Caster looked at Tokiomi hesitateing for a moment before telling the group about her abilities.

"I'm skilled in many different forms magecraft. But I specialize in illusion, healing and time manipulaton. I use my hair as weapon, a bit like wires. I possess clairvoyance. And I have some familiars, thou I'm not sure if I can use them," Caster told them.

"I see," Tokiomi mumbled. "I can you tell me the nature of your clairvoyance?" Tokiomi inquired.

"My clairvoyance can be split into two abilities. In battle I can use it to see roughly five minutes into the future, allowing me to alternate my plan or set up a spell to defend myself. The other is I can see important event two days in advance," Caster explained.

"That could be very useful for us," Tokiomi mumbled.

Tokiomi stood up followed by Risei and Kirei.

"I think we should be leaving you now," Tokiomi said. "I will contact you with the updated plan," he told Yuriko.

Yuriko stood up as well.

"Let me show you the way out," She said.

Caster was now alone in the large tatami room. She could still hear her master talking to her allies about how she could be useful to their plans.

'Why does it feel like I've already failed?' Caster thought to herself.

 _'It's not your fault,'_ a voice tells her from inside her head.

 _'Yes, it's their fault for not performing the ritual right,'_ another voice pointed out, this one was similar to the one before but softer and more timid.

"Thanks Yae, Sae," a small warm smile spread across her face. A similar warmth filled her body.

The knowledge that her familiars were with her brought a sense of relief. She wasn't going to be alone in this battle.

The sound of the door sliding openning then closeing told Caster that her master was back. Yuriko retook her place in front of Caster.

Yuriko released a sigh that she was keeping in for a while. She looked down at her right hand, staring back at her was the red command seals. The command seals was shape to look like a butterfly, there a line in the centre of her hand and wings on both side of it. Yuriko shook her head to sort her thoughts out

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Master," Caster apologize.

Yuriko's head shot up to look at Caster. She was staring at her lap in shame. Yuriko reach over to her, slowly stroked her head.

"It's not your fault Caster," Yuriko told her. "It's my fault for not choosing the best catalyst to summon Merlin," She explained.

Caster looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"What did you use as a catalyst?" Caster asked.

"This," Yuriko replied, pulling out the oval sapphire from her blazer pocket.

Caster took the blue jewel from her master. She study it, looking for anything special about it.

"From my search this sapphire once belong to Merlin, part of a pendent he alway used to wear," Yuriko informed her.

"It's definitively one of the jewels in the pendent," Caster told her.

"One!?" Yuriko loudly said

"Yes. There were two sapphires on the pendent. The sapphires were carved from the same rock," Caster explained. She held up the sapphire that Yuriko give her. "This one sat on the front of the pendent. It was stolen during a battle," she continued explaining. "This one," pointing to the dark blue jewel around her neck. "This one was on the the back. It was given to me as a gift," Caster finished.

Yuriko stared at her in amazement. She didn't think about how Caster obtain the jewel but her knowledge about it was impressive.

If what Caster was saying was true then Yuriko would of have the perfect catalyst to summon Merlin not for her wearing the other the half.

"Also you will never be able to summon Merlin," Caster informed her master.

"What do you mean?" Yuriko inquired.

"From the information I was given from the Grail only heros that have die can descend to the Throne of Heroes can become Heroic Spirits. Merlin is still alive. He's trapped in a tower in Avalon," Caster explain once again.

This news shocked Yuriko. Merlin was still alive. She would have to do some research into this after the war. For now she had to focus on the war. The first task was inform Caster of the plan.

"Enough of this for now. I must tell you about the plan we have set in place," Yuriko told her.

"Does it have to do with the men you were with earlier?" Caster asked.

"Yes," Yuriko replied. "The man who was on my right was Tokiomi Tohsaka, curret head of Tohsaka family, he is also the master of Archer. The man on my other side was Father Risei, he is the Overseer for this war. The man next to Father Risei was is son, Kirei, the master of Assassin. The first stage of the plan is to fake Assassin's death. He will sneak into Tohsaka residence then Archer kill will him. After that Assassin will spy on the other masters and servants," she explained.

"I guess it's up to me and Archer to fight the other servants until Assassin find out their weakness or kills their masters," Caster assumed.

"Yes," Yuriko confirmed.

"Was Archer the man dressed in golden armour?" Caster asked.

"Yes. Please be careful on what you say and do to Archer. He is a king of the highest level," Yuriko warned Caster. "Caster, what is your Noble Phantasm?"

"My Noble Phantasm is a type of sealing spell. First it restrains movement, then drains mana and energy, next step is to destroy the body. The final step is to seal the soul into a crystal or an wooden doll. It's called Séala Deiridh," Caster said.

Yuriko nodded. She stood up and signalled Caster to follow her. Yuriko took Caster to the back of the house to the guest house.

"You can use this room for your time here," Yuriko offered.

"Thank you for your kindness, Master," Caster thanked her. "Master is it possible for me to get a map of the city," she asked.

"A map?" Yuriko echoed.

"Yes, I would like to get to know the city's layout. It would give me an advantage in the war," Caster said.

"I understand. I'll go and get one for you tomorrow," Yuriko said. She then left Caster by herself to settle in.

Caster now had proper time to think about what she had gotten herself into and talk about it to her familiars.

"I really gotten myself into a situation," she mumble to herself as she took off her boots.

 _'You have really gotten yourself into a mess this time,'_ Sakuya said.

"I just said I gotten myself into a situation," Caster reminded her.

 _'I know. Let's just hope your reckless decision pays off,"_ Sakuya said.

 _'She will, Sakuya. Matilda is a smart girl, I sure she can find a way to win,'_ Kirei, her familiar encourage.

Caster took a deep breath, trying to calm to her raceing mind. Taking a seat in the middle of the room, sitting crossed-leg. Caster took a few more breaths, readying herself to glaze into the future. Closing her eyes about to begin.

 _'M_ _atilda,'_ Reika called her. _'You have a guest,'_ she informed.

Caster reopened her eyes then looked behind her. Archer was laying behind her, laying on his side, faceing her. He had his head resting in the palm of his hand, that arm was popped up on the floor. In the other hand was a wine glass filled with wine. Archer had change out off his golden armour into more modern clothing. These consisted of a plain white v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves, and pair of trouser with python print on them. Around his neck and wrist was matching golden jewellery.

"May I help you Archer?" Caster asked.

Caster could feel the arrogance and self-righteous seeping off of him. She had felt it when she was summon but now that she was alone in his presenc it was badder then she thought.

"I came to see the mongrel that would be serving me," Archer said.

This comment greatly annoyed her. Caster turned her head away from him not allowing him to see he was annoying her.

"It seem a waste of your time if asked me," She commented.

The room became silent for a moment before Caster heard Archer move. He was now standing right behind her.

"Stand up," He ordered.

Complying to him, she stood up and turned around to face him. Caster met the top of Archer's chest, reminding her how small she was. Takeing a step back then staring at Archer. He reach out and grabbed her face, looking at her in great detail while he casually held the wine glass.

"You don't look half bad," Archer commented.

His comment finally tick off Caster. She slapped away Archer's hand which annoyed him.

"I would like it if you didn't judge me like a piece of meat," she told him.

Caster went to walk away but Archer roughly grabbed her hair then pulling her close to his face. Caster didn't fight back she just let it happen.

"I don't know what that master of yours has told you about me, worthless mongrel. But I am a king and you shall treat me as one," Archer demanded her.

Archer shoved Caster to the ground like a piece of rubbish. Caster sat up just in time to watch him disappear into gold dust. She remain in silent until she felt his presence leave the ground of Hashimoto house.

"Asshole," she mumbled.

' _I'm surprised that you lasted that long,'_ Kirei remarked.

 _'It was probably because of Yuriko's warning,'_ Sakuya pointed out.

Caster ignore her familiars comments as she stare at where Archer had just disappear from.

"I can't believe that was him," she breathed out.

 _'What do you mean Matilda?'_ Ouse, her last familiar asked.

 _'I think she already worked out Archer's true identity,'_ Reika told the others. ' _Who do you think he is?'_

"He considered the first hero and oldest king in human history. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes," Caster told them. "Thou you wouldn't know who that is Ouse,"

 _'I'm feared not,'_ Ouse confess.

"I guess I just have to tell you it," Caster smiled. "But first let's clean up his mess," she said, looking at wine glass and spilled wine on the floor.

At the same time as Archer and Caster were having their disagreement their masters wer having conversation about the unexpected situation. Yuriki sitting in the underground workshop speaking through large magical speaker.

"This event haven't set us back that much," Tokiomi confess. "There only a couple alterations to the plan. Thou I am quite intrested in Caster,"

"What do you mean my master?" Kirei asked.

"He's talking about Caster's surname, Kirei," Yuriko told him. "There are rumours that Merlin's surname was Ambrosius, but no one has been sure about it," She explained.

"So Caster could be some descendant of Merlin," Kirei assumed.

"Yes," Tokiomi answered. "It would explain how she acquired the sapphire and why she so knowledgeable about him," there was a brief pause before Tokiomi continued on. "Kirei continue with the plan to attack Tohsaka Manor tomorrow evening. Yuriko have send a familiar to watch. Let's not have the other masters know that we are working together yet,"

Now everything was ready for the start of the 4th Holy Grail War.


	4. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon and Yuriko sat at her desk in her office.

Her office in the old Hashimoto house was small and humble. Her desk sat infront of a large window. It was open letting the bitter winter wind in, it also let Yuriko look at the deserted garden. She leant back her zaisu chair as she looked at the garden. Her crimson brown eyes were distant in thought.

Yuriko was waiting for Caster to come back. She had allowed her to go out and get familiar with the city. Yuriko received some news from the church that Caster needed to hear.

From the corner of Yuriko's eye, she saw Caster appear from her spirit form.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Caster asked.

Yuriko moved her chair to face the desk properly. She leant back in the chair once again and place her hands in her lap.

"Yes. I received some news from Father Resie. It seems like another servent was summon this morning," Yuriko informed her servant.

Caster blinked in confusion.

"Didn't you say that all the servants were already summon," Caster inquired.

"Yes but it seems like the Grail has decided it would like to play around this war," Yuriko commented.

"It doesn't really change anything," Caster stated. "It's just one more servant for me to defeat," She casually commented.

Yuriko was surprised by Caster's response. She thought Caster would be annoyed about it.

"Hey Master, do you know what class the other servant was summoned into?" Caster asked.

"Yes. It was another Caster," Yuriko answered, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Caster stood up straight, placeing her right index finger on her lips and thought about Yuriko's answer.

"This is a rare occasion," She mumbled. "Well, the whole Grail War is a rare occasion. To be able to fight other heroes, but to be able to fight another magus would be a honour," Caster explained.

Yuriko laughed at Caster's eagerness. It looked like she wasn't discourage by the news. Caster turned around walking out off the office. As she did she disappeared into her spirit form.

"I'm going back to investigateing the city again. I'll be back before the show this evening," Caster voice echoed as she left the room.

Yuriko sighed then turned back to the open window behind her.

It was now early evening, the sun was just about to set. There was still some time before Caster was needed to present for Archer's and Assassin's performance, so Caster decided to use the time to gaze into the future.

Caster was sat outside on the engawa, embracing the cold weather. She had left the shoji opened letting the cold air into the room behind her.

Choosing a crossed-leg position with her hands resting on her knees to gaze into the future. This position was the most common way to Caster choose use her Clairvoyance in.

She took a few breaths, calming herself. Her eyes were already closed waiting for the images of the future to appear infront of them. Soon the outside world became deaf to her and what light was left turned to pitch black.

When Caster opened her eyes again the darkness only let off a bit. Out of the corner of both eyes she could see bright balls of light. She turned her head to the right to see what the light was. Her eyes focused on to the light, it was a street lamp. Behind it was an metal shipping container. This must be one of the shipping yards down at Fuyuki's shore.

Caster craned her head farther to the right to see a man. The man was as tall as Archer with pale skin. He had black hair, most of it combed back apart from one strand that hung infront of his face. His eyes were a dark amber. Under his right eye was a small beauty spot. The man wore a dark teal skin tight clothing. The right arm was sleeveless, whiles the left was a short sleeve with a shoulder guard. Also on his left arm was arm guard. Around his waist and top of his legs was leather belt. He was wearing long boots that met the leather belt.

Her eyes were drawn to his hands. He was holding two spears, covered in cloth, trying to hinding it magical abilities. But Caster could see right through the cloth and see the spears abilities.

The long red spear could cut through mana while the short gold spear makes wounds unable to heal. Both were highly dangerous to Caster. If she were to fight this man - who most lightly to be Lancer she would need to get rid of the gold spear first, before she could properly fight him. She probably could handle the red spear if she was given the right venue.

Caster then turned to her left to see who Lancer's opponent was. When she turned she saw two women. Caster immediately looked at the woman who stood at the back; with one look she could tell that the albino woman was a homunculus, if not by appearance then by the air that surrounds her. There was something else about her that was different from other homunculus that Caster had met. Caster shook it off and focus her attention on the female servant.

When Caster looked upon the servent something stop inside of her. All of the tales and stories that her father used to tell her about his dear old friend rushed through her mind. To Caster there was no doubt about the identity of this servant, Saber. Before she could study Saber any further to make sure she was right, Lancer struck Saber with the full force of his red spear. The spear's ability cut through the invisible air that was consealing the blade making it visible for a brief moment. It only took that brief moment for Caster to confirm her suspicions.

Lancer threw another strike at Saber which she manage to jump back from. The strike hit the ground silently. No, it should of made a sound with the power behind it. It was only then Caster realise she couldn't hear a thing. Not the sound of the roaring ocean, clashing of weapons, the cling of Saber's armour or the sound of their voices. She should be able to hear a thing even if it was muffled. Suddenly a flash of light fill the shipping yard. Caster lifted her left arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light. When she removed her arm the scene had changed.

She was now standing on top of a building over looking a skyscraper. In the plaza surrounding the building was filled with people probably from the building. Caster looked back at the skyscraper as half way up a series of explosions spread across a number of floors. The skyscraper collapsed in on itself. No ordinary person could survived a explodsion or a fall like that.

Once again the scene change, now Caster was standing on a cliff over looking a mountain road. On the road beneath her was Saber and her master were standing infront of a car. The car's headlights cause the women's fronts to be cast into shadows. Stood opposite them basking in the light from the headlights was a man. He stood slightly hunch over, his face was strange, his eyes were bulging out of his face giving him a look of a madman.

Caster could tell the man had above average mana but not enough to make him magus maybe an novice. He was a definitively a servant either Rider, Berserker or the other Caster. Narrowing down the options in her mind, she decided it must be the other Caster. If he was then why would the Grail choose such a weak magus for the role of Caster.

Noticing that Saber and the other Caster were having an conversation, Caster tried straining her ears trying to hear any part of it. It was no use the silents only fill her ears.

Suddenly everything turned black. It stay black for few minutes before Caster opened her eyes to meet the deserted garden.

Caster relax her body letting her work with the knowledge gained from her clairvoyance. Thinking over the information, but she kept distracting herself about her clairvoyance or lack off. She had never experience a clairvoyance session like that, she had always been able to hear something.

Taking another deep breath before Caster did another dive into the future. Nothing change from the previous time. The same images just pass by unchange and silent. When that session finish, she went straight away into another clairvoyance session. This time there was change, it was small but there was change. She was finally able to hear something, it was only mumble and dull down sounds of weapons clashing against each other. Fourth time around the sound became cleaner. Caster manage to pick up a few words like 'of knight', 'first warrior of the knights' and 'Holy virgin'. The fifth session was the same as the last one.

When Caster finish the fifth clairtvoyance session she could feel a large headache coming on, a sign that she was over using her power. Ignoring the sign Caster went to do another dive into the future.

As she closed her eyes ready to gaze in to the future again, someone grabbed her shoulder. Caster was pulled back to the floor. Her head didn't hit the wooden floor but something soft. When Caster open her eyes she was met by a pale face looking down at her.

The face belong to a young woman with ebony black hair that came pass her shoulder blades. She had chocolate brown eyes. Her pale skin was tinted blue. She was wearing a white kimono.

Caster scrunch up her face as she stare at the woman above her.

"You know your limit is five. Going over is dangerous," Reika remindered her.

"I know that already Reika," Caster told her.

"It's my job to make sure you don't do stupid things," Reika said. "Now rest until Hashimoto-Sama calls for you,"

Caster uncrossed her legs and let them dangle over the edge of the engawa. She places her hands on top of upper abdomen and she laced her fingers together. Reika ran her fingers through Caster soft hair. Enjoying the feeling of her familiar playing with her hair, Caster closed her eyes.

Two of them sat in a comfortable silents but it wasn't long before they were interrupted by an annoying presence in the room.

"May I help you Archer?" Caster asked

Caster didn't have any intention of moving from Reika's lap until she heard her voice in her thoughts.

 _'You better get up to greet and talk to him. You don't want it to end up like last time,'_ Reika advised.

Caster sighed as she got up. She turned to face Archer, who was standing in the middle of the room. He was dressed in his golden armour and blond hair was spiked up. He stood with his arms crossed and a unhappy look on his face.

"I'm here to make sure that you will be present for this ridiculous game," Archer said.

"Of course I will. It's important for me to understand the power of the people I'll be working with," Caster started off, choosing her words carefully.

Archer seems unimpressed with her. He stared at her for few minutes more before flicking his eyes to Reika.

"Who is she?" Archer inquired.

Caster looked behind her to Reika. She was still kneeling on the engawa. Her hands were place on top of her Egyptian blue hakama. Reika was waiting for Caster make a mistake so she could help her out.

"That's one of my familiars, Reika Kuze," Caster introduced her.

In response Reika place both her hands on the floor and then bowed to Archer.

"It seems that your familiar has more manners then you," Archer pointed out. Archer turned away to walk off, disappearing into gold dust. "I hope you watch carefully," Archer's voice ehcoed as he left.

 _'What was that about?'_ Sakuya asked.

"He was making sure that I'm present to witness his power," Caster explained.

'Caster it's time. Come down to the workshop,' Yuriko order her.

Following her master's order she transported herself to the workshop.

The workshop was split into two parts. The first section was large area around 12x12, this where you could perform magic. The other half was platform which was 12x6. Two of the three walls were lined with bookcases which reach the ceiling. The shelves of the bookcases where fill with ancient tomes. On the far side of the platform was a long wooden table that stretched the wall, sitting at it was Yuriko. Infront of Yuriko was large old fashion gramophone, use for Yuriko, Kirei and Tokiomi to talk to each other.

"Is your familiar in place?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes, she been in place since this morning," Caster replied.

"Good" Yuriko said.

Caster waved her hand and an ripple formed in mid-air, a crimson butterfly came fluttering out. It flew over to Yuriko, who gingerly held out her hand.

"You'll be able to see the show," Caster explained. "Close your eyes and you be able to see it,"

Following Caster's words Yuriko closed her eyes, she was transported to above Tohsaka Manor.

It seem as Assassin's attack on the Tohsaka Manor had just began. Assassin landed in a flowerbed in the back garden of the Manor. He stood for a brief moment annualizing the garden. Assassin slowly moved towards the house. Stood in the center of the garden was a large and powerful magical security systerm. Assassin flicked a small rock at the systerm, activating it. Once it was activated Assassin skillfully dodge the magical energy produce by the systerm. When he reach the center of the security, Assassin reach up to statue where the jewel powering it was.

Soon as Assassin touch the jewel a spear came shooting down, piercing through Assassin's hand and the statue.

"You're nothing but a slimy worm," Archer's voice come booming down from the top of Tohsaka Manor. Assassin rise his head to look at Archer. "Who gave you permission to look up at me?" Archer rain down a ranger of weapons to Assassin destroying him.

Yuriko open her eyes from the fake battle. Archer's power was beyond what Tokiomi described. There was noway Caster could win against him.

Yuriko turned to look at Caster, who seemed to be deep in thought about thw battle. Probably thinking about Archer's Noble Phantasm.

"So..." Caster came out her thoughts. "Assassin has more then one body?" She asked.

"Yes. When Assassin was a life he had Multple Personality Disorder. As Assassin this allows him to possess to have multiple bodies," Yuriko explaned.

Caster hummed the at new information. She also remember her clairvoyance session. Caster tol her information about the session. Yuriko told her she would pass the information on to Tokiomi. After that Caster returned to her room.

When she arrived back at her room Caster found Archer there, dressed in his casual clothes. He studying the map of Fuyuki, she had put up on the wall.

"Hello Archer," She greeted him. "How may I help you this time?" She asked.

Archer turned to faced Caster. In his hand was a glass of wine.

"Came to see what thought about my power," Archer told her.

'Really,' She thought. "It was interesting. Your Noble Phantasm is quite unique," Caster said.

Archer looked unimpressed with her answer. He looked away from her to take a seat on the other side of the room. Caster moved from infront of the door to sit back on the emgawa, legs dangling over the edge.

A silents falls between them for a while. Archer continued to drink his wine as Caster gazed into the night sky. It was a quiet peace between them.

Archer watch Caster carefully, taking in her beauty. Her hair was like nothing he had seen, Archer knew it was soft to touch from yesterday's encounter. Her eyes shone brighter then any topaz in his treasury. You couldn't really tell much about her body since Caster's clothes did a good job of hinding everything up. This left her attitude, from what she displayed yestrerday it was unacceptable but if she continued this behaviour up she would make a perfect wife.

"Caster what do you wish from the Grail?" Archer inquired.

Caster took her eyes away from the sky and stared at him weary. She turned her head away to look at her lap, it was followed by a few minutes of silents. Archer waited patienly for Caster's answer.

"I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it," Caster confessed, looking back at the night sky.

"So you wish to reveive," Archer mused.

"In short, yes," Caster confirmed. Caster looked at Archer again, who was stareing at his wine glass. "Why do you care Archer?" She asked.

Archer looked back at her before taking a sip of his wine. Caster stood up from her seat and walked into the room, closing the doors behind her. Caster came to sit infront of Archer.

"The Grail rightfully belongs to me, so I must judge all those who seek to use it. Though only my vassals and loyal subjects will only be able to use the Grail," Archer inform her.

"So I must become a vassal or subject of your's to use the Grail," Caster Confirmed.

"Yes, but the title of vassal or subject wouldn't suit you," Archer told her. The look of confusion stretched across Caster's face. This made Archer smirk. "The title of wife would suit you much better," He told her.

Caster's face became red very quickly. She shot up which made Archer frown. He stood up to tower over her.

"Does the idea of being my wife displease you," he question.

"N-No. I was just shocked. No one has ever asked me to marry them. And we've just met. It's just going a bit fast," Caster stuttered out.

Archer didn't reply and that frown stayed on his face. He turned to leave but Caster wasn't finish with him. She needed to tell him about her visions.

"Wait! Archer, I must tell you about tomorrows events," she called out to him.

"I don't care for your predictions. Though I might listen to you if you become my wife," he said, not even looking at her.

With that Archer disappeared back into gold dust, leaving Caster in shock.

The room fill with a heavy silents. Caster could feel the headache coming back.

"Did I overact again?" She asked her familiars.

 _'I don't think so,'_ Reika started off. _'You were in reason to react the way you did. It's not normal in your time for men to asked you marry them without knowing them,'_ she reason.

' _Reika is right for your time period. But the two of you are from different eras,'_ Sakuya reminded.

 _'I guess you just have to be extra careful around him,'_ Kirie advised.

 _'What are you going to do with the marriage proposal?'_ Sae asked.

Caster paused for a brief moment. She had no idea what to do about it

"I'll worry about it in the morning," she sighed. "Let's just watch over my master for the night,"

Caster faded into her spirit form before going to protect Yuriko for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm going to try updating this once a month. Please may you review this and tell me how shit or good I'm doing.

* * *

It was late into the night, about tenish. Caster stood on the cliff over-looking the road where the other Caster would appear. Caster had come up with a plan to take care of the other Caster.  
The plan had two parts to it. The main part of the plan was to deceive the other Caster by using a illusion of Saber and her master. Whiles he was distracted by the illusion she would then trap him then she would finish him off. The other part was a distraction for Saber and her master so they wouldn't interrupt her 'battle'.  
All of the preparation had been done before hand, all Caster needed was for the other Caster to appear.  
Caster waited patiently for the moment she could put her plan into motion. Caster felt someone appear next to her.  
"Hello Assassin, how may I help you?" She asked him.  
"Just here to fill you in about Saber's and Lancer's battle," He answered.  
Caster crouched down, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
"I know most of what happened," She told him. "I had one of my familiars watching the battle. Though there are somethings she couldn't pick up,"  
"I am very happy to fill in the blanks for you," Assassin offered.  
"Thank you, Assassin," She thanked him. "What was Rider's name? My familiar couldn't pronounce it," Caster asked.  
"Iskandar," Assassin simply answered.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Caster spoke.  
"Please tell me that's a joke?" She asked.  
"Unfortunately not," he replied. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
Caster stared into the night sky before she answered Assassin.  
"I used to read a lot about Alexander the Great as a child. I guess I have a heavy romanticize version of him. I didn't think he be someone who goes head first into battle without a plan," She explained.  
Assassin hummed. "Anything else?"  
"Could you explain Berserker's Noble Phantasm?" She asked.  
"It's seems like anything Berserker touches become his Noble Phantasm. I'm not sure if extends to other Noble Phantasm," Assassin explained.  
Caster hummed in reply. Taking in the information and running it against her knowledge of different heroes she had read about. There wasn't much to work off since Berserker's appearance was brief, Ouse couldn't give a detail description of him.  
Her thoughts were stop by a unfamiliar presence. Caster focus her eyes back onto the road. She could make out the figure of the other Caster on the road, waiting for Saber to come. Standing up, she nodded to Assassin signalling to him that it was time for her to put her plan into motion.  
Moving to the edge of the cliff, Caster took a deep breath before proceeding forward.  
'Yae, Sae are you ready' She asked.  
 _'Yes Matilda,_ ' The twins answered in union.  
Caster nodded to herself.  
"This man who's madden by his desires, allow them to become reality. Weave and fabricate his desire into a illusion," Caster commanded her spell.  
There was a brief moment before the sound of screeching tyres could be heard from up road.  
From one of the corner of the road came a silver Mercedes-Benz 300SL at a ridiculous fast speed. It continued at its fast-pace before stopping abruptly a couple meters in front of the other Caster.  
The silver Mercedes' doors opened and Saber and her master stepped out. Both of them made their way to the front of the car, coming face to face with the other Caster. Saber stood slightly more in front of her master to protect her from unknown servant.  
The other Caster bowed to them crossing one of his arms across his body.  
"I have come for you, my sweet and holy virgin," he said as he bowed.  
"Do you know this man," Saber's master inquired.  
"I've never laid eyes on him," She answered honestly.  
During this exchange of words Caster sneaked behind the sliver car, waiting for the perfect moment to launch her attack.  
"Oh no!" The other Caster cried out. "Are you saying you've forgotten my face?" he desperately asked.  
"Forgotten you?" Saber repeated, stepping forward a bit. "I've never met you in my life. You mistake me for another," Saber told him.  
The other Caster grabbed his hair and let out a small scream. "It's me, Gilles de Rais!" He cried out again, putting his left hand over his heart. "I have prayed for your resurrection and have been waiting for a miracle to reunite us. To that end I've come all this way to the end of time, my Jeanne," Caster rambled.  
During his madden rambling the other Caster let lose his true identity. Gilles de Rais. That name fill Caster with a sickening hatred. She read about his heroic deeds during the Hundred Years War, as well as the story of Bluebeard.  
"Who is Joanne?" Irisviel asked.  
"I don't know your name I insure you. Nor have I any idea who this Joanne might be," Saber told him.  
"No," Gilles whispered. "No, you've can't of forgotten, not your former identity," He asked.  
"As you have deem it fit to give me your name, I must in keeping with the chivalry code give mine. My name is Artoria, the heir to Uther Pendragon and King of Britain. I enter this battle in the saber class," Saber told him.  
"Oh no! It's so very sad! She lost her memory and gone completely insane!" Gilles cried out once again. Gilles started screaming to God about how cruel he was while Gilles was hitting the ground with fist.  
Caster took this opportunity to trap Gilles. She abruptly cut of the illusion catching Gilles off guard by this action. Using the moment of confusion to trap him. Caster use the hair that she had place around where Gilles stood, trapping him in a cocoon restraint.  
"What is this!?" Gilles screamed.  
"My trap. You fallen right into it, Monsieur de Rais," Caster told him.  
"Who are you!? What did you do with my fair Joanne!?" Gilles screeched.  
"I'm Caster and Saber wasn't really there. It was all a illusion that I created so I could kill you," She told him.  
"You lair! I am Caster off this Grail War!" Gilles screeched. "And how dare you use my fair Joanne like that!"  
"Sorry to inform you but the Grail has decided to allow two Casters to be summon in this war," She informed him. "As you can guess, there can be only one of us," She stated.  
Gilles screamed and struggled against the hair-bond restraint. Caster raised her right hand, calling the ends of her hairs to it. Once all the ends had gather in her hand, she gave them a good old tug, tightening the hold of the cocoon. Gilles was still able to breathe properly but the hold was unbearable.  
"Who is your Master?" Caster question him.  
"I will never tell you who my Master is! You Witch!" Gilles continued to screeched.  
Caster stood unaffected by Gilles screeching. She wrapped her hair around her hand and once again tugging on the hair, making the cocoon even more tighter. Gilles now found it hard to breathe. He began to struggle even more against the restraints.  
As Caster was about to talk again, she felt a presence of something about to attack her. Caster quickly jumped out of it's way and activated her clairvoyance. Her clairvoyance show her that something else would also try and attack her. Caster pumped mana to her feet, this would allow her jump to have more power to it. She proceeded to jump onto the side of cliff.  
Looking back at the road to see what had attacked her, she was greeted with a strange site.  
The creators- if you could call them that- looked like mutant starfish. Caster couldn't make out much detail about the creators' appearance since the lighting on the road was poor. From the energy their bodies were giving off they were some kind of demon.  
Caster could feel the freds of her hair being tugged. She looked back over at Gilles, who was now struggling more intensely against her hair. Noticing that Gilles was trapped, one of the creators jumped onto the strands connecting Caster to the cocoon whiles the other attached itself to the cocoon.  
The creators tore through the hair freeing Gilles from his binds. Once he was free, Gilles reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a grimoire.  
"You witch! I'll destroy you!" Gilles screeched.  
An smirk spread across Caster's face.  
"If it's a fight you want, I'll be happy to oblige," She said.  
Caster ran her hand through her hair, pulling out some of her white hair. The strands of hair wrapped themselves around three of her fingers. Pouring more mana back into her legs Caster then jumped into the forest next to the road. As she pass Gilles some of her hair wrapped around his ankle pulling him into forest as well.

* * *

Irisviel and Saber came rushing down the mountain road, heading back to Einzbern Castle.  
Saber sat tensely in the passenger seat as Irisviel drove wildly around the corner.  
"See! See! I told you so!" Irisviel happily said. "This car takes the turns really fast!"  
"W-Well, that because your surprisingly a good driver," Saber nervously complimented Irisviel.  
They came speeding over a bump in the road lifting the car and them into the air for a moment. This cause Saber a moment of fright.  
"I know! You may not believe it but I practice all the time," Irisviel told Saber as she changed gears. "Of all the toys Kiritsugu has brought me over the years, this is my absolute favourite!" She confessed.  
"Th-This is a toy?" Saber nervously asked.  
Irisviel increased the speed, making the car go faster down the road.  
"At the castle I was only allow to drive around the courtyard so, this is great!"  
"Shouldn't we hired a professional driver?" Saber asked.  
"No, that would be boreding- I mean, it could be dangerous. What if the enemy were to suddenly launch attacked against us," Irisviel quickly bluffed out.  
"Well, I suppose you have a point but-" Saber was interrupted when Irisviel slammed down on the breaks.  
The car came screeching to a halt. Saber quickly looked over at Irisviel to see if she was fine -which she was,- before looking out of the window.  
In front of the car like deer in the head light, were two girls around the age of sixteen. The girls were identical to each, other most likely twins. They had dark browns hair that fall around their necks. They had walnut brown eyes. The girls were both wearing the same type of clothing, low tortilla brown swing coats with cedar brown knee length boots along with white woollen scarves.  
One of the girls stood in front of the other, trying to protect the other girl whiles the other was clinging to the other.  
The girls weren't servants or magus, just normal girls but what were they doing all the way out here this late at night.  
"Irisviel stay here, I'll deal with the girls," Saber told her stepping out of the car.  
Saber made her way to the front of the car where the girls were, now facing her as she came around. They coward away from Saber when she reach them.  
"Are the two of you alright?" Saber asked.  
The girl in front replied for both of them. "We're fine, just a bit shaken up,"  
"That's good to hear," Saber said. "Why are the two of you here out so late?" she asked.  
"Me and my sister were out trying to find some purple mountain flowers. We sort of lost track of time," The girl in front answered.  
"And we got lost," Her sister added on.  
Saber notices the girl behind was hiding behind her sister like she was afraid of her.  
"I could take you back home? We're quite far from Fuyuki," Saber offered.  
As they were about to answer, an large explosion came from the forest beside the road. Everyone turned to look at it. Dust rose into the air, it was around five meters long.  
There was no doubting it was cause by servants.  
Irisviel turned off the car and got out.  
"Saber!" Irisviel called out to her.  
Saber responded with a nod of the head before heading the edge of the road. Irisviel now stood in front of the girls.  
"We're just going to check out that explosion. You're welcome to wait in the car until we come back," She told them.  
Irisviel then went over to Saber who picked her up in bridle fashion then proceeded to jumped down to the forest.  
The girls stared at the spot were Saber and Irisviel had just been then turned the stare at the settling dust from the explosion. There was a moment of silence between them before either of them spoke.  
"Do you think Matilda will be alright?" The girl in front asked.  
"Of course Yae," The girl told her sister, moving closer to the side of the road. "She's powerful, talented and smart, she can find her way out of any situation," She said.  
"Still, these are heroic spirit from across time, Sae. It wouldn't be easy," Yae reminded her.  
"I have confidence in her, she will prevail," Sae stated.  
Yae stared at her sister.  
"We should head back home Imouto," Yae suggested.  
Sae turned back to her big sister with a big smile.  
"Lets,"  
Sae quickly walked back to Yae. Yae took Sae's hand and intertwine them. Sae smuggled up to her older sister as the portal rippled open, allowing them to go home.

* * *

Down in the forest, Saber and Irisviel rush through the trees trying the spot where the explosion had happened.  
Saber had change into her armour with sword in hand. It wasn't ideal for her to fight at the moment, not with her injury that Lancer had dealt to her. But since the battle was happening near Einzbern Castle it must be investigated.  
"Saber!" Irisviel called out. "North-west from here, about seven to eight meters," She huffed.  
"Yes, I know. There's large amount of mana a head. It must be the two Casters fighting," Saber concluded.  
When they were about a half meter away, Saber quickly grabbed Irisviel and dragged her to the side as an whip came crashing through the trees. It quickly receded, cutting through the dust it created revealing a young woman.  
Saber stepped away from Irisviel turning to face the woman. Saber paused for a brief moment once she gotten a good look at the woman. There was a striking resemblance between the woman and her old friend.  
Caster had also notices that Saber had arrived on scene, distracting her from her battle with Gilles for a moment. Caster was brought back to the fight when one of Gilles' demons attacked her, it was easily struck down by a flick of her wrist. Her hair cut through it, leaving it in three pieces.  
In the short amount of time their battle went on, Caster could tell Gilles only ability was summoning demons which matched up to his story. It was nothing special, anyone could do it given the knowledge.  
Now the problem was to find where he was getting all his mana from to summon the mass amount of demons, that was mostly likely his Noble Phantasm as well.  
Another hoard of demon attacked once again. Her claw like whips tore through them, but it was one hoard after the another. That was trouble with these types of demons their easy to tear through but the sheer amount was tiring. They were coming at her from all side making it hard for her to keep up.  
One of the demon spotted a opening and jumped into it. It left little time for Caster to think up counter attack or dodge.  
The demon was quickly cut down by Saber. She turned to face Gilles, she gave Caster a brief look before turning her eyes to Gilles.  
Gilles look shock at his 'Joanne', why would she help a witch? He couldn't understand.  
"My dear Joanne, why would you help this sinner? She has already condemn herself to the fiery pits of hell, there's no way to save her," Gilles questioned Saber.  
Saber stared at Gilles in confusion. She had never met this man in her life before but he seem to know her and talk to her like they were old friends. Not to mention he called her 'Joanne', maybe he was mistaking her for someone else.  
"Sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else," She told him.  
"Don't bother," Caster said. "The man is insane. He wouldn't listen to you and he will denial all you say. He in his own little world," She informed Saber.  
"Be quiet you witch! Joanne, it's me, Gilles de Rais," he officially introduced himself to Saber.  
"Like I said, you mistake me for another. Since you have given me your name I must keeping with the chivalry code give mine. My name is Artoria, the heir to Uther Pendragon and King of Britain. I enter this battle in the saber class," Saber introduced herself.  
"NO!NO!NO!" Gilles screamed. "You have truly lost your memories! Or has this witch done something to you!" Gilles continued his mindless screaming.  
"This is the first time I've met this woman and have told you I am not this Joanne you keep mistaking me for," Saber repeated.  
"I do not know how to use memory alternating magecrafts," Caster confessed.  
Gilles let out a scream of frustration as well as pulling out his hair.  
"KILL HER!" Gilles commanded his demon familiars, pointing at Caster.  
All at once the demons jumped on Caster. They smothered Caster leaving nothing to see.  
Saber immediately started hacking way at the demons to free the woman.  
"Joanne my dear, why do you want to help that witch so much?" Gilles asked.  
"That's none of your business!" She yelled at him.  
Why did she want to help Caster? Was it because she look so much like Merlin? Yes, that was definitely why.  
Saber felt a bust of mana come from the centre of the demons. She jumped back to avoid what ever was coming out.  
Caster's hair came cutting through the flesh of the demons like they was paper. Caster was unharm by the demons.  
"How are you unharm by my demons!?" Gilles asked.  
"I am just better a magus then you so it's easy for me counter weak attacked like that," Caster explained.  
"Why you!?" Gilles screeched.  
Both Saber and Caster release a strike destroying the rest of the demons around Gilles.  
Gilles seem to calm down somehow.  
"I have forgotten what I truly came here for," Gilles mumbled to himself. "Since your heart has been seal so tightly my dear Joanne. I must take my leave now to make preparation to free your soul from the terrible prison of God's curse," He declared. Gilles bowed to Saber then disappeared.  
The three women stared at where Gilles once stood, none of them liking his parting words.  
Caster was the first one to move, she took off the hair from her fingers and gathering them in her left hand. At the same time she grumbled under her breath 'I hate crazy people'.  
Saber notices Caster's movement and stood ready to fight her.  
Caster glance at Saber as she proceeded to write something on the palm of her hand. Irisviel and Saber both watched as the white hair burned away. Caster turned to face Saber.  
"I do not wish to fight you," Caster said. Saber stay put as she watched Caster bring her right arm to her left shoulder and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you my King," She said as she disappeared.  
Irisviel was shocked by Caster's farewell.  
"So, you know who Caster is?" She asked.  
"I do not know Caster," Saber debunked Irisviel's idea. "She was born after my death,"  
Irisviel was now truly confused. What was that girl's connection to Saber and how did Saber know her if she had never had met her. Maybe all will be revealed when they got back to the castle.  
"We better get back to the car. Those girls are still waiting for us," Saber said.

* * *

Gilgamesh enter the room that he was using as his bedroom during the Holy Grail War.  
It was a large room with dark wooden wall panels. The carpet was a ruby red. The curtains in the room were a deep ruby red with golden embroidery, the embroidery was small roses and rose buds.  
There was little furniture, there was a king size bed with a canopy, a wooden dresser and couch. The bedding was a plain scarlet red with matching curtains. The couch was a scarlet red chesterfield. The dresser was old fashion styled made out of mahogany wood.  
Gilgamesh switched on the light, lighting up the dark room. The light revealed Caster waiting patiently on the couch with her hands folded in her lap.  
He also notice that Caster had change her clothes. She was now wearing a denim stonewash pinafore with a plain lavender scoop neck t-shirt, white stockings and peanut brown ankle boots. Her hair was still styled the same.  
She looked like a normal teenager from the modern era.  
"I hope you didn't wait long for me," Gilgamesh said.  
"I wasn't waiting long," she replied. "I've arrived a little while before you returned from your engagement with Kotomine," She told him.  
Gilgamesh sneered at her. How did she know about his visit to Kirie. He made sure that no one would know about the visit.  
"Don't forget Archer, I'm clairvoyant. I for seen your visit to Kotomine," She explained.  
He had forgotten about her little trick of hers. Gilgamesh moved so he was leaning on the footboard of the bed, which was opposite the couch.  
"Any reason for your visit or did you miss being in my presence," Gilgamesh asked.  
There was a brief pause as Caster took a deep breath.  
"I came here to give you my answer to your proposal," She informed him.  
Gilgamesh became more interested. He didn't expect she would make a decision so fast, though he did have a good idea what her answer would be. He stood straighter to hear Caster's answer.  
Caster also straightened her back and stared straight into his eyes. Her bright topaz eyes held a large amount of confidence in them. This meant she thought her answer was definitely the right decision.  
"My answer is no," Caster answered.  
This wasn't what Gilgamesh was expected. He thought she would accept his proposal to make sure that the Grail War would go smoothly for her. But the unexpected event would made his time in this era more enjoyable.  
"I made a promised to my mother that I would marry someone that I loved," Soon as those words left Caster's mouth Gilgamesh busted into uncontrollable laughter.  
Caster sat on the couch unaffected by Gilgamesh's laughter. She didn't needed her clairvoyance to know what Gilgamesh reaction was going to be. With his large ego, he probably thought she would of accepted the proposal. There were many reasons why she turned down Gilgamesh, the main two reasons were being the promised to her mother and her own happiness.  
Like most noble mage families, her mother was put into arrange marriage to keep the blood strong. She did have a happy marriage with her husband but when she met her father, she fell deeply in love with him. This led to her birth, which cause an uproar from her mother's husband's family. Let's say she didn't have a nice childhood.  
'Why is he laughing so hard?' Sae confusedly asked.  
'Its because he is Gilgamesh, King of Uruk. He owns all of the treasure in the world. He's always gotten what he wanted. Me turning him down just sent a shock waves through him,' Caster explained.  
'That doesn't answer my question' Sae said.  
'I'll explain it to you when your older Sae,' She said.  
'But I'm dead,'  
Caster stood up from the couch ready to leave the Tohsaka residence, she was just waiting for Gilgamesh to finish laughing so he could say any last words.  
Gilgamesh finish laughing and quickly transported straight in front of Caster. She was surprised with his closeness but she didn't make a move. Gilgamesh reached out to Caster's face, tilting her head slightly so she was looking into his eyes.  
"It's been a while since I've laughed like that," He confessed. "I didn't think you'll be the kind to believe in true love," He mumbled. He moved closer to Caster's ear. "I guess I'll just have to make you fall madly in love with me then, Matilda," Gilgamesh whispered in her ear.  
The way he said her name, sent a shiver down her back. It didn't settle well that Gilgamesh was now going to pursue her.  
Gilgamesh bite the shell of Caster's ear causing her to jump. Caster pushed away from him then disappeared before him. Not before Gilgamesh got a good look at her redden face. The site of her brought pleasure to him. He was going enjoy making the white hair woman fall in love with him.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter. I had some writer block and grand order came so... Also there probably won't be other chapter until after Christmas since November and December are by busy time.

* * *

It was early morning following the day after Caster's fight with Gilles. The sun hadn't risen yet, leaving the stars visible for the time being.

Caster was sitting on top of the roof of the Hashimoto residence. She was keeping guard over her master, even though she didn't need to. She had her familiars wandering around the grounds, along with the Hashimoto's strong barrier over the residence.

It was just that she needed to do something to keep her mind of off Gilles. After her battle with him, she was informed that him and his master were the ones that were kidnapping and killing children from the towns surroundings Fuyuki. Caster wanted to go after them right away, knowing that Gilles was going to use the children as human sacrifices. Yuriko wouldn't allow her to instead she ordered her to recover her mana for the time being. All that Caster could do is wait for Assassin and her butterflies to report back.

One of her butterflies did report back but that was about Lancer. The building that him and his master had been staying in had been blown up, killing anyone who was inside. Though she believed that they were still alive somehow.

Caster's mind wandered back to the Children in Gilles' hold. She knew they were already gone, there was nothing she could do for them now. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt a child for any reason. Children should never been brought into adult's world.

Caster closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping it would stop her thoughts. Her thoughts of Gilles did stop but her mind went somewhere else, to a recent memory.

She was sitting on a rock formation in the Russian wilderness. The forest of evergreens stretched as far as the eyes could see. Once in a while you came across small clearings that were perfect to set up camp.

A small grumble came from Matilda's lap. She looked down at the small black hair child who was srunching up her face. The child was a girl around the age of five with coal black hair tied into two pigtail at the back of her head. Her eyes were a bright jade green, which were normally large waiting for knowledge but at this moment they were narrowed at the sky.

"I can't see him," She whined.

Matilda let out a small laugh before she lent down to the child's eye level. She reach her arm out pointing at the starry sky.

"See those three stars over there that sort of in a diagonal line," Matilda guided the child.

The child squinted at the sky trying to see the alignment of stars. It took her a while to find the stars. The girl abruptly lifted her arm up and pointing at the sky.

"There!" The child exclaimed.

Matilda leveled her eyes with the child's arm. She could see the three stars the child was searching for.

"Well done," She prasied the girl, kissing her cheek.

"Yay!" the girl cheered, throwing her arms up.

The child spinned around throwing her arms around Matilda's neck. She rubbed her cheek against Matilda's cheek. She snuggled into the older woman. Matilda happily accepted the hug.

Matilda held the child close to her body. She spoke softy about the legend of Orion. Matilda could see the girl's eyelids drooping. She gather up the child in her arms and walked to over to their small tent.

Opening and closeing the tent's flap behind her. Matilda knelt down to the single sleepingbag in the tent. The bag was already open, waiting for the two of them to sleep in. Matilda place the child in the sleepingbag first then wrapping her up in a themal blanket her before climbing in next to her. She wrapped her arms around the small life next to her.

"Goodnight Chi," Matilda whispered.

"Goodnight Mama," Chi whispered back.

The memory faded away, letting Caster open her eyes as the sun rose across the horizon. The stars had disappear as the sky became shades of pinks,reds, oranges and yellows.

The sunrise was beautiful as usual.

Caster spend another hour on guard before heading back in side to prepare breakfast for her master. Sae and Yae had helped her prepare the meal, telling her how to make miso soup and how to grill the fish. All together the meal consisted of a bowl of steamed rice, a bowl of miso soup, grilled fish, some pickles, some seaweed and an salad.

Caster took the meal to the dining room. She place the meal at the head of the long low table.

Once Caster was finish in the dining room, she headed to Yuriko's room to wake her up. It was probably around seven by now. Despite being in a war Yuriko still ran her family's business. To the best of Caster's knowledge the business was some kind of alchemy ingredient shipping company.

Caster stopped outside of Yuriko's room.

"Master! It's time to get up!" Caster called to her from beyond the door.

Caster could hear the muffled sound of movement and rustleing of fabric. She slightly pushed opened the door to peer into the room. Yuriko was sitting up in her futon, rubbing her eyes. Caster smiled to herself before opening the door fully. She took a step into the room.

"Good morning Master," Caster greeted.

"Good moring," Yuriko mumbled back.

As Yuriko was still waking up, Caster grabbed her haori from the display-stand from the back of the room.

The haori was short with long sleeves. It was a maple leaf red. Though it looked plain on first glance but on a closer inspection there were small maple leaves embroideried into the haori.

Caster handed it over to Yuriko, who put it on over her white sleeping yukata. Yuriko got up out of her bed and made her way to the dining room with Caster following behind her.

Yuriko sat down at the head of the table and began to eat her breakfast. Caster stood near the wall to the left of Yuriko, she lent against the wall with her hands behind her back.

From the corner of her eye, Yuriko stared at her servant. Caster was dressed in her modern clothes, though Yuriko didn't have a problem with them; they just made her look very young.

Most of the servants that had been summon by the Grail were quite young, mostly rangeing in their early twenties. Yuriko thought that Caster was around twenty-one when she summon her but now dressed in the modern clothing made Caster look much younger, maybe around seventeen or eighteen.

'The life of an heroic spirit was very tragic,' Yuriko though.

Caster notice her master was stareing at her and decided to speak up.

"Master, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No. There's nothing wrong," Yuriko lied. "Though I was wondering where you got those clothes from?" she asked.

"These?" Caster motioned to her clothes, taking the end of her pinafore. "Reika and Kirie carry spare clothes for me," she explained.

Yuriko nodded. With that breakfast continued in silence, after breakfast Yuriko got dressed and started doing her paperwork.

In the meantime Caster busied herself. Caster was now in her room, readying herself for another clairvoyance session. She yet again found herself sitting on engawa.

She was hoping that she could see what Gilles de Rais was planning for today. And with the temporary truce there should be less events happening.

Caster took a breath then closed her eyes. Darkness filled her vision after a moment the darkness lighten up abit.

Caster looked around at her surroundings. She was in a forest of withered trees. There was mist hanging around in the air, giving the forest that creepy horror movie feeling.

When she turned north, Caster could see a building through the bare branches of the trees.

Caster took a lucky guess by guessing that building was the Einzbern's castle. Gilles de Reis must have taken the fight straight to Saber. Caster looked around the forest looking for any sign of Gilles de Reis or Saber. Caster turned her head to the left to see a young girl running through the trees.

The girl looked around eight years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were fill with complete and total terror, silently screaming for help. But, her wish wasn't granted as Gilles appear from the shadows grabbing the girl's head and smashing into a near by tree. The sound of the girl's skull crushing from the force that Gilles used, filled the air.

The site of the girl's now bloody body sicken Caster to the core. She quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from being sick.

Gilles dropped the girl's body like she was a broken toy. It filled Caster up with so much anger. This man had no regard for life.

Caster looked away from the girl's body and follow Gilles movement. It was then Caster realise there were more children running around the forest. All desperately trying to escape from the monster chasing them.

Caster stood there helpless to save them but she wouldn't allow this to be their fate.

The image quickly shifted to Saber faceing Gilles, who had a young boy in his cluches.

The boy was shaking more than a chihuahua. His dark brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears, he was beyond terrified.

There was a brief dialogue between Saber and Gilles, though it remain silent for Caster. Not like she cared about what Gilles was talking about.

At the end of their conversation Gilles let the boy go, who ran to Saber, who open her left arm to him. She held him close to her body. Saber spoke softly to the boy but she was interrupted when a large lump appeared on the boy's back, it then moved around before it pierce through his back.

One of Gilles' demon ripped through the boy's body, completely destroying it. The demon used Saber's moment of shock to wrapped itself around her limbs trying to restrain her movement.

As the image began to fade away, Saber used her invisable air to blast the demon of off her.

Once again, at the end of her vision there was a moment of darkness before Caster could open her eyes.

Caster felt something against her cheek. She turned her head to the left to see Kirie beside her, using her sleeve to wipe something off her face.

Kirie's pale face showed that she was slightly worried, though her dark chocolate brown eyes shown she was more worried than she was letting on. Kirie retract her arm revealing the damp end of her sleeve.

"You were crying," She clarified.

Caster reached up to her cheek to feel their wet surface. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

"Was your vision that bad?" Kirie asked.

"Yes," Caster simply replied. "But I won't let it become reality," she vowed. She stood from her seat on the engawa. "I'm goint to tell my master about my vision. You and the others go to the outskirts of Fuyuki, near the Einzbern's Castle and search for the nearest police station," she commanded.

With that both females disappear to their tasks. Caster materialize in Yuriko's office.

Yuriko was looking through a mountain of paperwork. She looked up to meet Caster's face, when she materialize in front of her desk.

"Caster," Yuriko greeted. "What news do you have for me?" She asked.

"I had another clairvoyance session," Caster informed her. "My vision show me that, Gilles de Rais will strike the Einzbern's Castle, late into the night," She answered. "Gilles will use children against Saber,"

Caster noticed the visible flinch from her master when she mention children. Yuriko laced her hands together tightly, her long nails digging into her skin. The idea of what Gilles could do with those children, horrified Yuriko.

"I guess you have a plan?" Yuriko asked.

Caster nodded.

"Do what you need to win the battle," She ordered.

"Yes Master," and with that Caster disappeared.

Caster reappeared in her room to collect some items she needed to complete her preparation for her plan.

 _"Matilda,"_ one of her familiars called out to her.

"What?" She asked not looking away from what she was doing.

 _"Someone has enter the ground,"_ She replied.

Caster shot up and spinned around coming face to face with Archer.

"Archer! How may I help you?" She asked.

He stood in his casual clothing with his hand on his hip. His face held a bored look.

"I thought I made it clear to you last night that I was going to make you fall in love with me," Archer reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Caster mumbled.

She had sort of 'forgotten' about Archer's statement from the previous evening. Caster rubbed her neck trying to think about something to say to Archer. She really didn't want to talk to him at moment.

"Well..." Caster hesitated. "I'm heading out so make yourself at home," she said.

Archer raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you're heading out then I'm going with you," Archer announced.

Caster stared at him not knowinng how to reply to him. Archer tilted his head and reached for Caster. He took her chin into his hand, pulling the albion's face closer to his.

"If I am to make you fall in love with me, I must learn what kind of person you are. So, we're be spending a lot of time together," he explained.

Caster removed her head from Archer's hold. She looked away from him.

"I guess I have no choice in this, do I?" Caster mumbled.

"Of course you don't, mongrel. My words are law," Archer clarified.

Caster let out a sigh and turned around to leave the room. At the door she looked back to see if Archer was following, which he was. They made their way to the front door. Waiting at the front door was Ouse, she was holding something in her arms.

Ouse was a beautiful woman with ghostly white skin and her eyes a dark umber. Most of Ouse's dark hair was covered by her white wataboshi, attached to the left side of the wataboshi was two white madorna lillies. Ouse wore a kiki-furisode, the top layer was plain white whilst under the layer was also white but the underside was gold.

Ouse smiled at Caster when she and Archer arrived at the front door. Ouse held out the objects in her hands to Caster.

"It's quite cold outside," Ouse softly spoke.

Caster smiled back at the older woman. She took one of the objects from Ouse, it was a thick woolen cardigan that was light shade of beige. Caster slip into the warm article. Then she took the other item, a tortilla brown gatsby hat. Caster gathered her white hair and twisting it up into a bum then she put it into the hat.

"What are you doing?" Archer demanded.

Caster turned her head to look at Archer, who had a disgruntled look on his face. She also noticed that he had put on a white coat with white fur around the hood. Caster looked away from him, choosing to stare straight in front of her.

"It doesn't matter what era I'm in, being albino has always been a taboo," Caster responded.

Archer noticed that Caster's whole body language change. She seem to become distant. Without another word Caster moved, taking a couple steps forward then opening the front door, letting the morning sunlight into the entrance way.

Caster turned to look at Archer then asked: "Are you ready?" With a fake smiled.

They walk in silence for a brief moment. It was peaceful between them for that brief moment.

Caster glanced at Archer, his face held no expression. Caster looked away from his face to the pavement in front of her.

She still couldn't wrap her brain around why Archer would want her as his wife. She was an average woman, she wasn't beautiful nor was she ugly. The only thing unique about her was her albino hair and nothing else. Plus she was a love-child, which probably wasn't the most suitable choice for a bride, specially for a king.

"What are you thinking about, mongrel?" Archer's voice broke through her thoughts.

Caster looked at the blond hair king by her side. His crimson eyes pierced right through her. She quickly turned to face back to the front of her, casting her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"Nothing much," She lied.

Archer gave her a strange look before he studied her face closer. Caster's face held no emotions, like one of his soldier but her eyes gave it all away. He could see all of her emotions she tried to hide away from the world in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, mongrel," Archer sneered. "You can not hide anything from me. You're a very easy person to read," he commented.

The two of them stopped walking, which happended to be right in front of the intersection between the traditional houses and the foreigner's houses. Caster was quiet, she lowered her head so her hat was covering her eyes. Archer raised a eyebrow to her. Caster silence was brief.

"I'm not easy to read, you're just good at reading people, I guess," Caster responded. "As for my thoughts..." she trailed off not sure how to word her reply. "I'll would like to keep them private,"

Archer scoffed at Caster's reply then he crossed the road. Caster watched him as he crossed the road, she followed closely behind looking out for cars as she crossed the road. Once she had crossed the other side, Archer stared at her.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Ummm..." Caster had no idea. None of her familiars had contacted her yet, it would delay her plans for a while but keeping Archer entertain would be even more work. She released a sighed before she answered him."My familiars haven't found what I'm looking for so, I have nothing to do until they find it," Caster explained. "I guess there's nothing else for us to do then walk around the city until they find it," she suggested.

Archer snorted at her suggestion. "In this miserable place," he commented. He looked down the street that led to the shopping district. "There's nothing in this era that could please me," Archer added on.

Caster stayed quiet for a few moments as she thought of a suitable response. "A little bit of looking around wouldn't hurt? And who knows you might find something that interested you,"

"I doubt that," Archer replied. "But, since you want to go then I will company you," he added on.

Archer took Caster's wrist and pulled her down towards the shopping district. They both walked down the street littered with people, browsing through the small shops that occupaied the street. The shopping district reminded Caster of the highstreet in the village she grew up in, with less preying eyes and no harsh words being whispered under the breath. It was pleasant experience for her.

As they walked down the street Caster spotted a food stand selling taiyaki. She had heard about the sweet food from her friend, she had always wondered what it taste like. Caster wondered over to the food stand, forgetting about her company.

The person working at the stand was an man probably in his early thirties. His hair was held back by a white bandanna, his eyes were a dark brown. He wore a plain white apron with gray t-shirt underneath.

"Hello madam. How may I help you?" the man asked.

"Please may I have one chocolate taiyaki," Caster requested.

"Right away," the man said.

Archer walked up behind Caster, watching what she was doing. He continued to watched Caster's action as she payed for the taiyaki. When Caster turned back to return to Archer, only to find him right behind her.

"Oh!" Caster gapsed. "Did you want one?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

The two of them continued down the shopping district. Archer watched Caster as she ate the taiyaki, she looked very happy eating her treat. How could she get so much pleasure from a simple thing.

Caster noticed Archer staring at her. She finished her mouth full of taiyaki before she question Archer.

"Is there something wrong?" Caster asked.

"Yes," Archer comfirmed. "Why do you take so much pleasure in eating such a simple food? There are greater teasting food to be eaten,"

"I like sweet foods, that's all. Specially snacks and cakes," Caster explained. She hesitated for a moment before she continued on. " I was only allowed a few 'pleasures' in my life," she began to explain."So, I tried to make the most of what 'pleasures' I was allow, which happen to be quite simple things,"

Archer took in the information from Caster. A smirk appeared on his face. He lend forwarded to whisper into Caster's ear.

"Once you become my wife, you will know all of the world's pleasures and much more," He purred.

Caster's face went immediately red. Her mind screamed, she couldn't think up a reply for Archer's words. But, it seems like the gods were on her side today as Reika's voice cut through her racing mind.

 _"Matilda, I've found a police station,"_ Reika informed her. _"It's about a block or two away from the shopping district. On the side of the westren style houses,"_ she directed.

'Thanks Reika. I'll be there shortly, I'm just heading out of the shopping district,' Caster told her. Caster turned to Archer to tell about the news she just received. "My familiars have found what I was looking for. Do you wanted to head up there now?" She asked.

Archer scoffed before he replied. "I will company you to where you want to go,"

A small smile appeared on Caster's face as she led the way to Reika. The walk to the location was between fifteen to twenty minutes. The two servents met Reika in front of the police station, it was more like a police box. The building was about five meters across from the fornt.

Caster's eyes turned to Reika, who was dressed in modern clothing to make her stand out less. Her clothing was egyptians blue blazer and pencil skirt with white blouise and pear of black high heels.

"Any allyways near by?" Caster asked.

Reika turned her gaze to the space between the police station and the house that standing next to it. Caster followed Reika's gaze then headed into the allyway.

The allyway was surprisingly clean from Caster's experience. Caster faced the police station's wall and begin to etch a magic circle into the wall. Archer watched as Caster worked from the entrance of the allyway. She drew what look like a summoning circle with variations here and there. It took about seven minutes for Caster finish etching the circle into the wall then she took a step back to study the circle, to make sure she had it right. Once Caster had deem that the circle was fine she walked out of the allyway.

"Was that it?" Archer grimaced.

"That's all I need to do outside. Most of the preparation I need to do is to track Gills movement for tonight," Caster explained.

Archer huffed as he began to walk away, most likely heading back to Hashimoto's house. Caster shook her head at Archer's behaviour, she just hope that he wouldn't annoy her too much. Caster followed behind Archer quitely as she sliently began her plan for evening.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a mix of writers block and procrastination. A big thank you to my friends wildcrazything for editing this chapter.

* * *

Night had fallen. A chill had rose in the air as the mist formed in the forest around the Einzbern's Castle.

Near the entrance of the forest, Caster appeared from a ripple in the air, as she entered the forest Caster checked her sides to see if Gilles de Reis had already appeared.

'Have we been noticed yet?' Caster asked.

Sae and Yae appeared beside her, now dressed in a white Kimono with a red obi.

"It doesn't look like it," Sae replied, as she held her hand to her forehead, "It seems like they're distracted by a debriefing from Sabers true Master," she added.

"True Master?" Caster echoed.

"Oh yes," Sae said, "I meant to mention it earlier. Aoi overheard Saber and Irisviel talking to each other after we left yesterday,"Sae informed her mistress.

Caster hummed in acknowledgement to Sae's information.

'So, the silver hair woman who was with Saber the other time was a decoy so her true master could work in the shadows'

It was against the rules of the Grail War for masters to fight each other, that's what servants were for, if Caster had learnt anything from her life it was that rules were always broken.

Caster began to carefully move around the forest, looking for the place where Gilles would kill the first child. The place wasn't that far away from where she entered the forest, Caster jumped up into a nearby tree then she set up a bonded field to conceal herself from anyone who would pass her. Caster quietly waited for Gilles to appear.

'Gilles has arrived in the forest,' a familiar whispered through Caster's mind.

'Won't be long,'

Nine minutes later a child came running through the trees, a couple of paces behind the child was Gilles de Reis, the look on Gilles' face angered Caster, it was calm, like he was out on a leisurely walk. Then in an instant Gilles demeanour change, he lurched at the boy, reaching out for him. Caster quickly pulled out some hair then jumped at Gilles.

"Gilles de Reis!" Caster screamed at the man as she attacked him.

Gilles fumbled back from Casters attack flailing his arms around as he moved, the attack brushed pass Gilles, ripping the side of his clothes. Caster turned away from Gilles and sprinted to the boy that he was chasing. She scooped him up into her arms then she sent a rush of mana to her legs to aid her in jumping back into the trees.

The boy in her arms began to panic and started thrashing around, Caster immediately stroked the boys' hair whilst whispering calming words to him.

"Everything is fine now," Caster began to whisper, "I won't hurt you or let you get hurt." she continued.

The boy stopped thrashing around then stared at Caster, she in return gave him a soft smile, the boys' tears started fall again but this time in relief, he grabbed hold of Casters shirt and cried his heart out. Caster just let him cry it out, rubbing his back and whispering encouraging words to him.

The moment was ruined by the madman below them.

"You witch!" Gilles screamed, "Have you come to ruin my moment with Jeanne!?" He screeched.

"Your moment?" She echoed. "By your moment, do you mean killing innocent children! Don't think that Jeanne would like that!" Casters anger spilled over. She held the boy closer to her as she spoke.

"How would you know what Jeanne wants! You are a witch who knows nothing," Gilles bellowed.

"Your right, I don't know anything about Jeanne d'Arc," Caster confessed, "But, a woman who wanted to free her countryman from the English, so they could have a future, that kind of person wouldn't want children to be killed in her name," she expressed.

Her words seemed to enrage Gilles more, he grabbed his head then pulling out his hair.

"Be quite! You witch!" The madman screamed. Gilles reached into his cloak to pull out Prelati's spellbook. He open up the book and began to summon many demons. Caster jumped back to the tree behind her.

Caster looked down at boy in her arms. Tears trickle down his cheeks, he was scared but it won't be long before until he was safe.

"Just wait a little bit longer. I'll have you in safety soon," Caster whispered to the boy. "Just hold on tight,"

Caster jumped from the tree in mid air she pulled out a bottle from her bag. She turned and thrown the bottle at Gilles and his demons.

"Leig seached!" Caster yelled.

The bottle exploded, surrounding the area in smoke. Caster used the smoke to put some distant between them. Once there was about five to seven meters between them, Caster jumped down to the ground and began to run.

The boy looked up at Caster to see her topaz eyes were glowing. The boy was amaze at the pretty site but his eyes drawn away as saw one of the demons about to attack.

The boy didn't even need to yell as Caster perfectly dodge it and following it up with attack. One demon decide to jump at Caster but she quickly span around slice the demon into three. Where the demon had been cut the wounds began to burn away.

Caster shifted the boy in her arms as he continued to cling to her.

"We're nearly there," Caster whispered.

"Where?" the boy's small voice asked.

A demon from behind launch another strike but Caster didn't care as it just brushed by her, ripping her shirt. Caster the jumped back into the tree tops. The demons went to follow but were immdendty cut down by the King of Knights.

"Are you alright Caster?" Saber asked, not looking back at her.

"I'm fine," Caster said as she put the boy on the ground. She wiped away the boy's tears from his face. "Everything going to be fine now," she told him. "I'm going to hand you over to my friend and she going to take you to police," she informed him, giving him a soft smile as she spook.

The boy's eyes widen at the hope of finally be able to get out of this hellish nightmare. Caster smiled at the hope in his eyes then turned away from him and place her hand on the ground in front of them.

"Come fore from the land of the dead, manor of eternal sleep open your doors, to allow this innocent soul to pass through," Caster recited her spell.

A door formed in the air. It slide opened to revile Kirie waiting painterly. She smile at the boy before she offered him her hand.

"Come on. It's time to go home," Kirie told him.

The boy hesitated for a moment before he left Caster's. side, he took Kirie's hand. Kirie stepped back into the house that lay behind the door.

With her first task do Caster to eliminate Gilles de Rais.

Caster join Saber's side, who hadn't moved from her place.

"You have ruin everything!" Gilles screeched at Caster when came.

"Yeah, it's seem I'm good at that," Caster deadpan.

Saber briefly flicks her eyes to Caster before she force them back to the madman. Both women stood still waiting for Gilles de Rise to make the first move. He let a scream of frustration as none of his plans had failed.

"I will make you pay! You witch!" he threatened Caster.

The demon lunch themselves as Saber and Caster. Saber easy slash though them whist Caster ripped through to middle of the demons but there was still about fithteen demons between them and Gilles de Rais. The two servants ready themselves to attack the last of demons in front Gilles the demons from Saber regenerated. This turns of events wasn't façade.

"What is this?" Saber question.

"These are the type of demons that will keep of demons that will keep of regenerated as long as steady mana supply," Caster explained. "Unfortunately for us his Nobel Phantasm, the grimoire he's holding has large mana stored in it. It will last a while,"

Saber scanned the demons surrounding them, her eyes stopped on demons that Caster had defeated. They seem to to not be regenerating, actually where they had been cut it was burning.

"I guess you already have a plan?" Saber queried.

"Yes," Caster replied. "We need to destroy that grimoire then he been left defenceless," she clarified.

Gilles laughed at Caster's plan in his madness he couldn't see a way for the two servant winning against him and his endless army of demon.

"Hahaha! You wouldn't be able to touch me witch," he bellowed.

The two servant ignored his rambling lunch themselves at him. Gilles stumbled back to put some distant between them then processed to summon more demons. Saber and Caster hacked away at the demons with no success. Their back away to figure out a new plan.

"This is getting us no where," Saber commented.

"The only way to end this battle is to destroy the grimoire,"

Saber gritted her teeth. It was stalemate. It didn't look like there was any way for them to win. Saber look back at Caster knowing she likely had a plan.

"What's the rest of the plan?" Saber asked.

"He can't summon demons if he's tied up," Caster vaguely hinted. 'Are you nearly finished?' She telepathy asked Kirie.

'Nearly. Just one more rope,' Kirie replied.

With no other word the female servants continued to fight the demons until Caster could execute her plan. Saber and Caster tried keep on top of all the demons was tougher the needed to be, both servants couldn't use the full extent of their power. Saber due to her injury, Caster reason was she didn't want to hit Saber.

'I'm ready,' Kirie signalled.

Caster slightly turned her head and nodded to Saber. Saber notice Caster's signal and took a step back. Caster moved to be directly in front of Gilles. She join her hands together, the hair on her fingers intertwine. Caster flick of her hands towards Gilles and his demons.

"Now Kirie!" Caster shouted.

Suddenly ropes wrapped around Gilles' neck, his mid torso, arms and legs. The ropes restrict Gilles' movement, making hard for him summon any more demons.

Caster strike in the middle of demons then untwine her hands, moving them quickly from each other, ripping through the demons causing a opening for Saber. She dated past Caster through the mass of demon bodies. She rise a sword ready to strike Gilles. Saber slice through the grimoire destroying it and damaging the right side of Gilles' body. With the grimoire destroyed any remaining demon busted into blood.

Gilles struggled against the ropes holding him in place. Saber went to make one last swing at Gilles de Rais to end his temporary existence but it seem fate had different plans as. Gilles dematerialise away.

Saber growled that Gilles cowardly escape, Caster gritted her teeth as she fail to see Gilles escape.

"Do not worry," Saber told her. Saber moved to stand in front of Caster. "We will defect the other Caster," She tried. To reassured Caster but didn't make a different to her as fail to finish Gilles. Caster stared at the ground feeling disappoint, she then felt something been place on her head. Looking through her bang Caster looked at King of Knights patted her head. A blush covered her cheeks. "Do not be disappoint Caster. You may not able to defect Gilles de Rais but those children are safe because you,"" Saber praised her.

Saber's words easy Caster. Saber took her hand from the albino's head.

"It seem's that I've miss the battle," a new voice said.

Lancer materialize a few meter away from the females servants. He held both spear ready to fight.

"It only end a few minutes ago," Saber informed him.

"You let him get away?" Lancer rise an eyebrow, knowing that Saber. Wouldn't Gilles get away easily.

"He runway," Saber answered.

"Coward," Lancer muttered.

"You both should get going," Caster interrupted. The servants looked at her. "Your Masters are in danger," She informed them.

Lancer looked away from Caster and Saber stared at Caster then turned her glance to Lancer.

"Go Lancer,"" Saber said. "I'm certain the danger is form my own Master," she told him. "Go to his side,"

Lancer gave Saber a small bow. "Thank you King of Knight and you to Caster," He thanked them before dematerialize.

"Irisviel is south of the Castle. Her wounds are bad," Caster said.

Worry cross Saber's face. "Thank you, Caster" she hastily thanked as dash off to save to Irisviel.

With everything done, Caster left the Einzbern's forest. She rematerializes on an roof opposite the police station that found early that day.

The children that she had save where safety inside waiting for their parents to pick them up. As she was about asked her familiars how everything was going, when felt someone appear behind her. Golden dust swilled around then it came to gather to form Archer.

"Archer," Caster greeted him.

"It look like you plan succeed," Archer commented.

"Were you hoping that I fail?" Caster inquired.

A smirk cross Archer's face. He turned his glaze to the albino woman and she met it.

"I would like to the look despair on your face when you couldn't save those children," He confessed. Caster glanced back at the station. "Why do you protect the children?" He asked.

"I've been told that I'm quite a motherly person," Caster started. "I was forbidden from seeing my mother after I turned four. When I was old enough to look after other children, I decided that I didn't want them to feel the same pain that I had to suffer," she revealed.

Archer studied her face. Her topaz eyes were fill with a deep saddest. It was suddenly disappear as woman's voice rant out the night air.

The servants force was turned to the police station as a woman closely followed by a man ran to it. From inside the station the young boy who Caster had personal saved came out. He ran to the woman's arm, who was most likely his mother. She lifted him up into her arms, holding the boy close to her. His father followed suit wrapping his arms around both of them. A small smile crossed Caster's face, knowing that she was able to reunite the family brought her brief happiness.

"So you want to become a mother?" Archer's voice interrupted her thought.

Caster looked at Archer.

"Yes," she confirmed, leaving out the part about her already being a mother. "Since I was denial the right to have one, I decided that I should just make my own," she added on.

She immediately regretted adding on that last part as she saw an smirk form on Archer's lips.

"How many children would you like?" He asked moving closer to Caster.

Caster tried move away from him but he was faster then her. He took a hold of her arms pulling her closer to him. A hand was placed on Caster's hip. She couldn't look Archer in the face as she answered him.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "It's something I've hadn't thought around it. I'll probably talk about to who ever I marry," she admitted.

Caster place her hands on Archer's chest and tried to push away but Archer's grip was tight.

"I guess we should start talking then," Archer said. He lifted Caster's chin to see her red face. "I'll been happy to give many children, it's very pleasurable," Caster's face went redder.

"I-I," she stuttered again. She then became flustered. It took a few moment before she talk somewhat calmly. "I would like to at least have one daughter and one son," Caster answered. "I should returned my Master now," she quickly change the topic.

Archer let annoyed huffed then go of Caster. She bowed head before dematerializing to returned to Hashimoto residence.


	8. Chapter 7

And finally, it's done! Sorry, you had to wait long for this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out quicker than I did with this one.

Also, I have a Tumblr account just for fanfiction so, if you want to request something or ask a question go to hellflowersfanfics.

* * *

There was only darkness in this world, no light or colour, just darkness.

"This will be your room," a monotone voice through the darkness.

A room appeared from the darkness. The room was small in width but long in length. The wall was painted a dull cream whilst the floor was oak wood floor-broad. The only furniture in the room was a bed, a desk and a chair, a wardrobe and was a bedside table. The room still looked barren, there were no personal effects.

Then a young girl enters the room. She had pale skin and lifeless topaz yellow eyes. Her hair was hidden by a teal bandana, the bandana was decorated with white roses and lilies. The girl wore a red checker pinafore with a white blouse and white tights.

The girl stared at the floor in front of her. She seems not to hear the monotone voice's words. The door shut behind the girl leaving alone in the barren room.

The image of the room was disturbed by static, the small room was replaced by another room. This room seems craved rock, there was no light source in the room. There was no furniture decorating the room.

In the centre of the room was a girl. This was obvious of Asian descent. She had black hair which was held back in a high bun, her lifeless eyes were a shade of jade green. The girl wore a traditional Chinese clothing, a white chang'ao with a matching skirt.

The girl looked like a doll sitting in the middle of the room. Once again static disturb the image, changing it back to the another. Now, this girl was standing in the centre of her room. The image flicker between the two girls. They were both the same, dolls waiting for someone else to move them.

The image flickers a few more times before it stops on the girl in a dull cream room. She stood there unmoved from her spot unchanged. The on her right a light appear. The light was like when the sunshine through a window. Following the light to its source the girl found a window forming on the dull wall. Once the window was fully formed it slide open, revealing another girl lending on the window seal. The girl had bright blonde hair, grinding at the other girl in the room. She held a hand up to the bandana covered girl.

The bandana covered girl turned to face the girl at the window. She stared at the girl with her lifeless eyes them she moved toward the other girl. Once she was in front of the girl, she reaches out to take the girl's hand. The bandana covered girl stop, her hand was hovering over the blonde girl's hand. She turned her gaze to the door, a fear flask across her eyes when she looked at the girl's hand again. Slowly she places her hand into the girl's hand then the girl pulled the other through the window into the outside world.

The teal bandana fell off the girl's head, revealing the girl's white short hair. The two girls walked away from the window. The further away the girls got from the window, the grew older. The albino hair girl grew longer reaching down around her waist and her eyes became were brightly shining. A very small smile grace her face. She held on to blonde's hand tightly as walked away.

The image then shifted by back to the girl in the stone room. She was still sat in the centre of the room, nothing had changed she was still the same. There was a glitch in the image and once the image had clear it reveal a change to the child. This change was small, the girl had grown a little bit taller but that was all. She still sat in the centre of the room, wearing the same white chang'ao with the same lifeless jade eyes. The image kept glitching and with the image that passes the girl grown older, but she reminds the same. Unchanged. Alone in this dark stone room. With no one to keep her company, play with or talk with. Then the door to the girl's room open. It filled the room was dull reddish light. Standing at the entrance were two Asian men, they were also dressed in Chinese traditional clothing. White changshan with match trouser and black shoes. Then dragged the girl out of the room and through a series of hallways until they came to large circler stone craved room. Touches lined the room, the floor was painted in red paint- no blood, it was a magic circle painted in the centre of it was some kind of stone bed.

The men took the girl to the stone bed, laying the girl on to it. She left there as men went to do something else. More men enter circle room, all dressed finely made Chinese traditional, white with beautiful embroidery gold or red fed. Altogether there were 11 men, ten of them line them around the room whilst the elderly man walked to the centre. The men on the outside began chanting once the elderly man was at the centre. After the third round of chanting the elderly man withdrew a knife from inside of is clothing, he held it over the girl's body and began to recited what was most likely a spell. At hight of the chanting and reciting the elderly man plunge the knife into the middle of the girl's chest. The girl shows no emotion as the knife enter her, what life that was left in her eyes slowly drain away. The girl's blood dripped down the stone bed which active the magic circle. A bright light filled the room leaving the image white but it soon changes back turn back to darkness.

What sad life, nothing achieved, nothing done. This girl was nothing but a doll for others to use, with no will of her own, a tool for someone else. Such a sad life for this girl.

" _No!"_

A woman's voice cut through the darkness. The voice sounded angry.

" _I will not allow this. This will not be her fate. I will give her a life full of happiness and love, even if I have to sacrifice own to make sure,"_ the voice continued on.

A door opened letting light flood into the darkness. This light revealing the Chinese girl once again, she was back in her young child form. At the door was a woman with long white hair that what was mainly let down but the right-hand side was plaited. She was wearing a blue tunic with a dark pair of jeans and brown boots. She was breathing heavily, her eyes swept quickly over the room before landing on the girl. The Chinese girl's eyes fell to the woman's hand, where she had some kind of threads were wrapped around her fingers. There was a red liquid dripped down the thread.

The women continued to stare at the child for a few moments then taking a step into the room, before rushing to the girl. She took the girl into her arms.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "I didn't know that was your fate or I wouldn't have taken you back. But I won't make the same mistake again. I promise that I will give you the best life I can, even if I need to sacrifice my own life," she promises the girl.

The girl stays quiet as the woman pulled away from her. The woman stroked the girl's hair before she picked the girl and left the room with her.

Yuriko's eyes slowly open her eyes. She stared at the wooden ceiling of her bedroom, going over the dream she just had. It was a shared dream, it was a common occurrence between masters and servants.

It seemed that Caster had lived isolated as a child with only one friend to relaid on. And that little girl, who was she and how was she connect to the story of Matilda Ambrosius. Yuriko's mind went blank for a moment, did really matter? It was important to understand your servant's history so you use them effectually but Caster had been opened about her powers and abilities and her states weren't bad.

Strength: C Endurance: Ex

Agility: C Mana: A

Luck: D Noble Phantasm: C+

Even so, why was the dream of bothering her so much? Was because how the girl's families treated them or were her maternal instincts.

Yuriko sat with her mind racing.

"Master! It's time to get up," Caster called from another side of the door. Not a moment later Caster enters the room, she stopped at the door and stared at Yuriko, who was still deep in thought. "Are alright Master?" Caster asked.

Yuriko slightly jumped at Caster's voice. "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," She lied.

Caster silently nodded. She went to retrieved Yuriko's haori then proceed to drape it over her shoulder. Both of them walked to the dining room where Yuriko had her breakfast.

"Have there been any news?" Yuriko inquired.

"No," Caster replied.

Yuriko hummed. "I see, Gilles de Reis and his master still hadn't been found,"

"Assassin and my familiars are looking in every nook and cranny around the city," Caster reinsure her master. "Is there anything you would like me to do today?" She asked.

"No," Yuriko answered. "Save your energy for tonight, tho I would like you to try to find out tonights events," she commanded.

Caster nodded before she dematerializes and went back to her room. She rematerialized on the engawa. She sat down to begin her clairvoyance session. Cleaning her mind and taking a deep breath, Caster closet her eyes and began.

It was night, it appeared that Caster had ended up in an alleyway. Rubbish littered both sides of the narrow space. At the end of narrow passage Caster could see the eerie lights. The lights were then obscured passing in front of them. A man in his twenties walked pass the entrance way. The man had ginger hair, Caster could she see that the man was a dark purple shirt with another white. underneath, he also wore purple jean.

Caster also notices the purple glowing bracelet around his wrist. Caster could tell that the bracelet was enchanted with a simple command spell. The man had two children were following him, their eyes' were blank. The small group continued to pass the alleyway, Caster went to follow them but she felt something under her chin. The preserve forces her chin up.

Caster's eyes snapped open to meet crimson eyes. There were truly beautiful nothing in the world could compare to how beautiful there were, not even a red rose in the middle of bloom could match up to them. Caster continued to stare into the crimson eyes picking out the different colour in them, there was there was shades of purple like jam and mulberry and hints yellow as well.

"So, you've captivated by my beauty?" Gilgamesh queried.

The king's voice made Caster jumped as she realizes she was staring into his eyes. She could feel her face growing hot, she immediately jumped up to put some distance between them. A sly smile appeared on Gilgamesh's lips.

"You don't have so shy Matilda, my beauty is for all to look an upon," he remarked.

Caster took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she quickly returns to her normal state which displeases Gilgamesh. He enjoys looking on Caster's flustered face, it was the pleasant site but the outer character that she displays was boring. The way Caster stood to remind him of his servants, she stood with a straight back with hands clasped in front of her. Her personality towards her master and the other servants distant but he observed that her personality changes when she is around her familiars, she become quite and soft.

"How may I help you today Archer?" Caster asked.

Gilgamesh cocked his head to the side to study Caster even move. He moved closer to Caster, he stretches out his hand and lacing his fingers into her white hair. At first, Caster froze up but slowly she became used to the golden king touch. Gilgamesh found Caster's hair was soft and silky to touch only noble women could achieve in Uruk but guessing from the way she acts and dressed Caster was from commoner's family.

"For a mongrel you have such beautiful hair, many women would kill for it," he told her as he ran his hand down the strands of her hair to end.

Caster stays quite as she was unsure how to reply. Gilgamesh frown at the young woman's reaction. He dragged albino to her nearest wall, the king sat down using the wall as a backrest. He pulled Caster down into his lap, Gilgamesh wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure the other servant wouldn't escape. Even those she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of Gilgamesh's hold but she still squirms anyway. A moment for Caster to settle down.

Gilgamesh smile as the woman in his lap, who had to settle down. He reaches his free hand out, summoning a wine vassal and two golden cups. The king pours them a cup each, he handed one of the cups to Caster who gentle to it from him. Caster waited for Gilgamesh to take the first sip before she took a sip of her own. It was strange for her to be drinking in the morning especially wine, she used to drinking cider and beer normally at night.

Silent fell between them. Caster was nervous about Gilgamesh's next move, he was unpredictable to her. The hand that was around her waist slowly move back to her hair, running the threads of her white hair. Caster like it when people played with her hair, Gilgamesh's hand was surprisedly gentle. Finally, Caster began to feel calm. She closed her bright eyes and she lends back on to king's broad chest. Her head fell into the nook of Gilgamesh's neck.

For a few moments, Caster felt at peace but that moment was brief, as Gilgamesh brought it to an end.

"Why are magus interested in getting to the Root?" Gilgamesh request.

"I couldn't tell you, I've never been interested myself. Reaching the Root is mainly a magus families' goal," Caster admitted.

The golden king rises an eyebrow at the girl's comment. From his understanding of magecraft, the higher one's Magic Circuits count was and the better quality mostly likely meant you were from a magus family, and judging by her A rack magic Caster must have both so she probably came from magus family. He stared at Caster as took another sip from the cup.

"Aren't you from a magus family?" He question.

Gilgamesh notices that Caster froze at his question. Her body language changed, she started to fidget in his lap then she took a large slip of the wine. He must have hit on hard spot judging by her reaction.

"No, I'm not from major magus family. I'm from an average family, their nothing special about us," Caster lied, it was obviously that she was lying.

This intrigued Gilgamesh, she had something to hide. Was her family in disgrace or did one of her family members do something terrible making the rest of the family feel shame, there were so many possibilities.

"Oh," Gilgamesh breathed. "Are you sure?" He question, placing his golden cup down so he could lend over Caster. "I can tell by your body language that's a lie," he moves his arm that was holding his cup to wrap over the girl's waist so she couldn't escape. Once again Caster's body froze, she tilted her head forward hoping that left side of her hair and bangs would hide her face from the king's gaze. A smirk crosses Gilgamesh's lips as she tries to separate herself from her present situation. "Don't try to hide from me. I will take all the secrets you're hiding," he whispered into her ear. He began to nibble on the shell of her ear. He watched as the grip on the cup tighten.

"There really nothing to talking about," Caster finally spoke.

"If that was true you wouldn't be trying to avoid the topic," Gilgamesh counter. "Make this easy on yourself and tell me your secrets so there be mine," he commands.

"No," She timidly said. The king raised a golden eyebrow. There was a tiny bit defiant in her, he would normally punish defiantly but this tiny bit suited Caster. "These are my secrets and mine alone," Caster told him with confidence.

Gilgamesh smirk once more before pinning Caster to the floor. For a moment Caster was confused before she knew what was happening to her. She found herself staring at those crimson eyes again, waiting for the man on top of her to make his move. Gilgamesh stared down at the girl, her hair fanned around on the left side. It glows lavender from the sun coming in from engawa, he wonders what it would look with her hair fully down and with no clothes on.

"I guess I just have to bring out of you," Gilgamesh purred.

Caster jumped as she felt Gilgamesh's lips behind lobe. He gently bites the flesh and continues down her neck. Caster tried to push Gilgamesh off of her but he pinned her wrist above her head. She didn't give up on break nor did Gilgamesh. He was planning on teasing her until she on him her secrets. He continued his assault on her neck, his leg that he place between the albino's legs began to push against sensitive area between her legs. Pushing against the area resulting in a muffled sound from Caster, Gilgamesh knew this sound was a moan. He continued on knowing would a moan soon.

Caster lessened her struggle against the man as she began to feel a strange feeling building up in her. It was a feeling that she never had before, it was a nice feeling but it was unlike the happiness she got from eating sweet foods, reading or learning, or the enjoyment she got when she was with Anne-Marie. It was completely different from the feeling she got from the time her and Chi spent together. As the Gilgamesh's assault continues she realize that the feeling was the most likely sexual pleasure.

"My lady, I have some news for you," Reika interrupted them.

A growled left Gilgamesh's throat at the familiar's interruption. Caster's face that was really red from Gilgamesh's action became a deeper shade of red from embarrassment.

Reika's face was cold but eyes showed anger toward the equal anger king. She straight as she could with her hands in front of her stomach.

The anger king stood up to meet the familiar.

"Can't see we were in the middle of something, mongrel?" He growled.

Reika with no fear in her face or eyes answered him. "Yes. I could see you were taking advantage of my mistress," The two glare at each other before the woman continues on. "It's my job to protect my mistress from anything," Reika made herself clear.

Caster, who had got up by stare unsure what to do to de-escalate the situation. She acts without thinking about it.

"Reika?" Caster called to the woman. "What did you come here for?" She asked, stepping forward and coming to Gilgamesh's side.

She turned her head look at her mistress. "I have come to inform you that Assassin has found Gilles de Rais hideout is," She informed them. "Him and his master had been hiding out in the sewer of Fuyuki," She continued on.

The servant pulled their faces in disgust that where Gilles and his master had been hiding.

"Lady Yuriko has already been informed by one of the butterflies," Reika added on.

With this new information Caster notices that it and her vision didn't exactly match up. The man she saw in the vision must have been Gilles' master taking more child sacrifices for their sick and twist plans. So at some point their must of the move to the surface to gather children to take underground. The gears in Caster's mind began to move, there was an outline of a plan but she would need Yuriko's permission to proceed and a bit more Clairvoyance.

"Archer-" She went to ask him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Archer left just a moment ago," Reika informed her.

Caster frown that Gilgamesh had so quickly most likely out of anger. Her frown then turned into grime that the fact she already missed his presence. Shaking the feeling away as disappeared to inquire about her plan.


End file.
